It was the blonde that brought them together
by Sheena-X-Zelos
Summary: Without Naruto even knowing it, he brought two lost souls together as one. [kakairu][oneshot]


It Was the Blonde that brought them together

Forsaken. That's how he felt. Here, alone lying awake in bed, Iruka was thinking about his parents. What would his life be like if they had lived? It had been a while since then and he had come to terms with it. He probably repressed it but deep down in his subconscious he wanted something desperately. Love…

Alone. That's how he felt. Here, isolated and sitting in his couch, Kakashi was thinking about his dear old friends. A slight throb touched his Sharingan as he remembered how he got blessed with the gift, or maybe he felt cursed at the moment. Being jounin, he had taken many lives himself. With memories of old friends and the harsh reality of corpses that once touched his hands, he felt completely incapable of love…

One who wanted love and to love so desperately, the other who felt in capable and unworthy of the feeling. How had they ever come to together that night? One simple answer: it was the blonde that brought them together…

Naruto Uzumaki. The number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja was one who never really knew what was going on around him but he definantly affected all of it. He touched souls at times or annoyed the hell out of you. Either way he was like a link that served to bring two people together who needed each other desperately and he had no clue…

The sun was setting, it was getting dark. Iruka had invited Naruto for ramen. Something that they hadn't done for a while.

"So Naruto, how's the ninja life for you?"

"It's been really cool Iruka-sensei, it's everything that I ever thought it would be…" he said slurping.

Iruka admired his enthusiasm. He loved Naruto like a son, even though he carried the one thing he despised inside of him he would look past it. Naruto was someone who brightened his day and he was very dear to him.

"How about your team Naruto? How're things going with them?"

"Sakura gets prettier every day Iruka-sensei…" said Naruto dreamily.

"Besides that…" said Iruka grinning.

"Well Sasuke just gets on my nerves and Kakashi-sensei is really cool…"

"How is Kakashi as a teacher?"

"He's good, a little weird though… heh!"

Iruka grinned. Imagine Naruto calling someone weird. But of course, if it weren't for Kakashi being Naruto's teacher, Iruka probably would have never met the silver haired jounin, and he would have never been this intrigued or drawn to him, a thing Iruka didn't understand but he still let a blush come to his cheeks when Kakashi entered a room.

"Well, are you ready to go?" said Iruka seeing that Naruto was done.

"Yeah! Thanks for the ramen sensei, it was great!"

"Don't mention it Naruto, now let's go… I'll take you home…"

Naruto hopped off the stool as they began to walk. All the way to the small apartment where the Kyuubi lived. The night was brisk as the stars shown brightly. At the door, Naruto thanked his former sensei once again as he closed his door for the night…

Iruka sighed as he turned and began to walk away. He was walking towards his house. He turned a corner only to bump into a solid form.

"Heh, clumsy chuunin…" said a gruff and familiar voice.

"K-K… um, Hatake-san, I apologize, I didn't see you…" stuttered Iruka blushing in the dark.

"It's okay Iruka, and please… you don't have to call me that. Kakashi is fine…"

"Okay…" he bowed and continued off to his house.

"Hold on, you were coming from Naruto's house right?"

"Um yes…" said Iruka turning around.

"How is he? I was going to go pay him a visit but he's probably too tired…"

"He's doing fine… what a kid…"

"Maybe, but he is growing…"

Kakashi walked over to Iruka and nudged him in the direction the chuunin was going prior, continuing his walk.

"Um… Kakashi, so, how is he doing on his missions?"

"Actually he's been doing pretty well. He definantly is improving…"

"I bet he is. I wish I could be there to see him improve…"

"You sound like his father or something…"

Iruka blushed again.

"Uh…"

"Hm, but that's good…" continued Kakashi "…he almost feels like my son too…"

Iruka could hear a hint of sadness in his voice. He could tell that Kakashi was almost the same as him. His heart began to race when all went silent and they just kept walking. Iruka stopped abruptly.

"What?" asked Kakashi.

"This is my house; I guess I better go…"

"Oh…" said Kakashi a little sadly.

"But… you can come in if you want…"

"No, I wouldn't want to disturb…"

"What would you be disturbing? I'd only be alone there anyway…"

"All right then…"

They stepped inside the house. Kakashi took in the scent of the area. It was a warm clean smell and he felt comfortable being there. He removed his gloves and placed them in his pocket. He could let his guard down.

"You can sit over there…" said Iruka pointing to a couch.

Kakashi sat down after removing his shoes at the door.

"You know what…" said Iruka as he came in the room and sat down beside Kakashi "… it was the nine tailed fox that killed my parents…"

"W-where did that come from all of a sudden?" asked Kakashi startled.

"I-I don't know… I guess I felt like I had to tell you, I felt comfortable telling you that…"

Kakashi's heart skipped a beat. He didn't know how ling it was since he was with a person like this, since someone told him something personal, since someone was comfortable with him. He relaxed in his seat a little.

"Well I'm glad that you think I'm worthy enough to share that with…"

"Worthy? What do you mean?"

"I've taken too many lives with my own hands, seen too much death with my own eyes to be worthy of anything…"

"What are you talking about? Of course you're worthy…" Iruka placed his hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

Kakashi didn't want Iruka to touch him for he felt unworthy of even that.

"You know…" said the silver haired jounin "I can't remember the last time I cried… after everything, I just can't…"

This is what Iruka wanted. He wanted to breathe life back into this soulless man.

"Kakashi…" said Iruka getting a little closer "why do you wear that mask… I never saw your face before…"

"I don't know why… ever since I was a kid, I wore it…"

"Can I… see your face?"

Kakashi hesitated. Could he show his face to this man that he barely knew? Well if Naruto could trust him, he certainly could.

"Yes…"

In the dim light, Iruka raised his hands to Kakashi's face. Kakashi closed his eyes as Iruka pushed up his headband. His eyes remained closed also as the chuunin gently and slowly pulled down his mask. He felt the air hit his face and opened his eyes to see Iruka's expression. All he saw was a warm smile on his face.

"See…" said Iruka "I don't know why you hide your face… your…"

Iruka desperately wanted to tell the truth. Kakashi was very handsome with perfect features all in the perfect place on his face. Kakashi breathed deeply as Iruka caressed his cheek, feeling the soft flawless skin.

"Iruka…"

Now was Iruka's chance and he was going to take it. He leaned in and kissed the jounin's tender lips, slowly yet passionately. He pulled back. He was sure that Kakashi was going to punch him now…

"I'm not worthy of this… I can't…" said Kakashi as he began to rise. Iruka pulled him back down. Kakashi had never felt so vulnerable.

"Kakashi yes you are… you're worthy of anything the world wants to give you. It dosen't matter if you feel unworthy of love or if you can't remember the last time you cried… all that matters is that you're able to feel something right now. I want to give you life again… if you want me to that is…"

"…"

"Don't let being a Shinobi get in the way of what you want. You deserve to have love… I would love you…"

Kakashi looked at this living man full of heart while he felt dead inside and distant. He now knew why Naruto looked up to this man so much…

"I'll try…"

Iruka smiled. Kakashi accepted his and he was going to make sure to give him all the love he could. Kakashi gave a slight smirk. He was going to try and get all his feelings back and he somehow knew Iruka could do that…

They held each other tightly and kissed passionately while clothes began to be removed and intimate things were done way into the night…

The sun came in through the window as it hit the bare bodies of the two Shinobi, wrapped in a blanket still holding each other protectively.

They began to awaken. Kakashi ghosted his fingers along Iruka's stomach. It was nice to be able to wake up to someone, and someone so alive. Kakashi was no longer alone…

Iruka ran his palm over Kakashi's strong arm. He no longer felt forsaken. He knew that this man little by little would be there for him and make him happy. He could finally love someone who would love him in the same way…

A little later in the morning, Kakashi and Iruka were walking down the streets of the village when they came across a certain blonde.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei! Iruka-sensei!"

"Good morning Naruto…" they said as they walked past "… and thank you…"

"For what?" asked the clueless ninja.

"You'll understand when you get older…" said Kakashi and the two men continued their path.

Naruto stood there clueless. He didn't have any idea why he was being thanked but once again, because of him, a difference was made and it was for the better, for it was the blonde that brought them together…

S.Z.: Well this is just another one-shot between chapter fics. This story wasen't one of my strongest but it gets the job done for now, anyway thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
